Luck Doesn't Cover It
by DaRkZ-54
Summary: *rated M from request* Warshipping, Seto comes home.


Seto walked through the big double doors to his home; it was quiet, all he could hear were faint cars, trees and the water fountain splashing behind him. He walked into the main room and saw a lump on the sofa, and it was slightly moving. He walked over to it to find a mop of red hair sticking out from a blanket, Seto smiled, Amelda. He picked him up, resting his head against his chest. He took him up the stairs and into their bedroom, then lay him down on the bed. Seto pulled off the blanket, 'Still fully clothed, he must've been waiting a long time.' He then put the blanket away and left Amelda to sleep, while he sat next to his head and began stroking his hair, watching him sleep peacefully. 'He seems ok, I'll go and check on Mokuba now.' Seto removed his trench-coat, placed it on Amelda, then walked out and into his brothers bedroom. When he walked in, he was met by a little note on his brothers bed.

Seto, I'm going to stay at Yugi's house tonight, and I'll be back at 5pm tomorrow. Love Mokie.

'Oh.' Seto put the note back on the bed and then walked back to his own room.

"Amelda?" The other moved slightly, a little noise coming from him. "Amelda? Wake up."

"Nnn--" He moved again, turning over.

"Amelda!"

"N-no, pl- Ahh!" Amelda started to breathe heavily and start tossing and turning.

"Amelda!" Seto shook him and he bolted upright, eyes wide open, sweat on his fore-head. He looked up at Seto, who was holding his hand.

"Seto?" He looked around, then the sparkle came back to his eyes, "SETO!" He lunged at his lover and squeezed him tightly.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Amelda moved backward, looking into the taller boys eyes.

"Yeah…." His eyes clouded over and his head dropped. Seto pulled them both backwards, so they were both on their backs, side by side on the bed.

"Tell me what happened this time." Amelda moved his head onto Seto's chest, and entwined his fingers with his own.

"Well, I was running, as far away as I could from _HIM_, but he had Mikey. When I tried to go back, I was being held back by some-one; then I saw you, on the floor, you'd collapsed with blood all over you- I kept screaming at them, and I was looking for Mokuba, but I couldn't find him! I- I was so scared Seto! Valon and Rafael were-" He didn't finish, he had broken down into tears and had buried himself in Seto's arms and his face in his clothes.

"Shhh… It's ok… Don't worry, that'll never happen, I promise. _HE_ is dead now, and won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"But what about Mikey?! What happened to him?!" Seto sighed, burying his own face in Amelda's rosy hair.

"I-I don't know Amelda, I wish I did." Seto removed the others own coat, and stood up, also carrying his own with him.

"Where are you going?" Seto rested the coats on the back of his desk chair.

"Nowhere without you." Amelda got up and walked over to him, holding onto the front of Seto's top.

"Really? You mean that?" Seto nodded, and Amelda used the grip he had on Seto's shirt to pull them into a passionate kiss.

"Mnn…" Amelda smiled at the moan that escaped Seto's mouth, which was soon followed by his own as Seto pressed them closer together. Seto lifted Amelda up, just so his feet were hovering the ground, and walked forward until they fell onto the bed.

"Seto…Hnn…" Seto ran his hands down Amelda's sides, making him shudder. Amelda wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and started to remove his top, while Seto moved his hands back up his sides to remove his top. When Amelda's top was removed, it was cast aside with Seto's own, while he started to kiss Amelda's bare chest. "Ahh-!"

"I'm gonna make you forget that dream, I'll make you forget them all…" Seto whispered into the others ear as he started to undo his belt; Amelda undoing his own, leaning up into a kiss. By the time they had to break for air, they had completely got rid of all clothing, and Amelda sat up; then paused. "Where's Mokuba?"

"At Yugi's house, why?" Amelda frowned.

"What?"

"This was as far as I was gonna go, so if you don't mind-"

"Seto!" Amelda whined as Seto sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you put my-" He was cut off by a thud in front of him, "what are you doing?" Amelda smirked and sat with his legs crossed in-between the others legs.

"If you won't stay, I'll make you." He raised an eyebrow.

"And how will you do that?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Amelda moved forward and put him in his mouth.

"AH!" Seto gasped and grabbed a lock of Amelda's hair, making Amelda smirk. As he started to move, Seto helped by moving his hand which had hold of Amelda's hair; while leaning back on the other. "A-Amelda…Oh Ra-" Seto started to buck his hips in time with Amelda's movements. The grip on his hair tightened as Seto closed his eyes and threw back his head while arching his back, sweat covering his forehead as he screamed, "AH AMELDA!" Seto collapsed forward into a smug Amelda's arms.

"Will Dragon stay?" He whispered as Seto shuddered, supported by a not-so-innocent-as-he-looks-with-those-eyes red head.

"I-I'll have to now…" He stood up, still slightly shuddering now and then.

"Why's that Dragon?"

"You need to be taught a lesson."

"What? That if you don't want to comfort me, I get no comforrt at all?" Seto growled, Amelda loved winding his Dragon up.

"No, because _I'm _in control, not you." Amelda jumped up.

"What gave you that idea?!"

"The fact that I _always_ kick your sweet little ass when we duel, cards or no." Amelda wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"No you don't!" Seto outstretched his arm to point at the bed.

"Want to find out?" They both glared and growled at each other, then Seto pounced onto the other, both roling over and smacking into the wall and headboard of the bed. Both sat up and rubbed their heads.

"I knew Dragons were a little clumsy sometimes, but you-" He was silenced by a rough kiss and being pinned down by Seto's strong arms, the muscles showing perfectly all over his body. He slipped his tounge into the others mouth, taking in the new taste, and allowing the other to do the same. Once again, Amelda wrapped his legs around Seto's slim waist, Seto wrapping his arms around Amelda's. Seto moved from Amelda's mouth to his neck, leaving kisses and bites all over him; "Nnn…Seto-" Seto stopped, making Amelda lift up his head to see why.

"Call me _Dragon_." Amelda remembered the fight for dominance, and rolled backwards with enough strength to take them both over.

"Ah!" Seto flinched as he slammed down onto the bed, Amelda's weight atop of the force. "Ow…" Amelda leaned in and started to kiss, lick and even suck his ear.

"Call me _Master_." Seto growled moved his legs so he could use his feet to spring himself and Amelda upright, except when he did it, Amelda ended up thrashing into the wall with a loud **bang**. "Ahnn!" Seto smirked at the other as he moved his hips when he arched his back.

"You've got no control now, have you?" Seto stretched his arms so he could grab hold of the bed posts, so when Amelda tried to push him over, he would stay put and just laugh, making Amelda growl even more. Then, Seto had an idea, 'If I'm right…' Seto let go of the posts, and like lightning, Amelda kicked Seto by the hips backwards onto the bed, he then lunged at him; only for when he landed on the other, to be flipped over, 'On top, _again_.' Seto smirked and without warning, before Amelda could speak, he shoved his fingers into the others mouth.

"Ghh!" Amelda growled at him, then added a glare aswell.

"Fine, I'll put them somewhere else…"

"Ah-! Dragon!" Amelda sat up quickly, distracting the taller teen with a kiss; then bit his lower lip, making him jump.

"Ow!" Amelda smirked, 'Ha! Who has control now?' He placed his hands on the others shoulder blades, then moved lower and lower…

"I don't think so…Kaiba-sama…"

"Hmm…Don't call me that…"

"Why not? You let others call you that…"

"I hate _anyone_ calling me that…And only you and Mokuba can call me Seto, but _only_ you can call me Dragon…" As Amelda grabbed his ass, Seto grabbed his, lifting him into his lap; while Seto lay his legs flat. Then, without warning, Seto thrust his still wet fingers into Amelda.

"AH! D-Dragon! Give me a w-warning!"

"Mmm, but if I did then you'd move…_Again_." Seto grabbed Amelda's wrists and flipped over, so he was leaning over Amelda. "Master doesn't suit you…Hmmm, Tiger…"

"_Tiger?_ Fuck Dragon, what are you on about?"

"Your nickname, is now Tiger." Amelda smiled, then rolled his eyes.

"I like it, but for Ra's sake Dragon; if you're gonna fuck me then FUCK ME!" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, not so much wanting to be dominant now are we?" Amelda frowned. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you…" Seto adjusted himself, then started to move, slowly at first; taunting the red head more. "Nnn- Dragon- uhh…" Smirking, Seto moved faster, making Amelda moan and groan with pleasure. "M-more…Dra-Dragon MORE!" Seto got even faster and harder, making Amelda's head bang against the wooden headboard loudly.

"A-Amelda…Oh, OH!" The two both pressed their chins against their collar bones, then shouted;

"OH RA!" Both arching their backs and throwing their head back, screamed with pleasure; Seto collapsing onto Amelda, who was currently covered in sweat and his own cum.

"Ow…Th-that was f-fun…"

"Y-Yeah…" Seto rolled over onto what he thought was the bed, but ended up on the floor. Amelda laughed faintly, still panting with exaustion. "Sh-shut up T-Tiger…"

"Why ha-have you named m-me Tiger?" Seto climbed back up onto the bed, breath regained.

"Because, you are wild, feirce, yet loving and calm; aspects of a Tiger." Amelda smiled, then crawled over to the right end of the bed; motioning for Seto to join him.

"Are you coming to bed? If you're not tired, then I'd have a right to be quite worried…" Seto chuckled.

"I'm tired, I admit, so budge up." Amelda didn't move, making Seto frown. "I'm not going to fall off for your enjoyment you know."

"Hehe, I know, come on," Amelda moved up, giving Seto enough room to get under the covers, "Dragon?"

"Yes Tiger?" Amelda blushed.

"I love you." Seto smiled, then put his arm around the red head.

"I love you too." Amelda put his arms around Seto's neck while Seto put his around Amelda's waist.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Amelda closed his eyes and snuggled up to Seto's chest, "I won't let those nightmares haunt you forever." He whispered into Amelda's ear, then closed his own eyes and enjoyed each others presence. Amelda held him tighter.

"We're so lucky…"

"No Amelda," Amelda looked up at his lovers blue eyes, "Luck doesn't cover it." Seto leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, then the two fell asleep.


End file.
